The First Christmas
by MixedUp'N'MessedUp
Summary: Short ficlet about Kurt and Blaine sharing their first christmas together.


**Hey! I haven't been writting for a long long long time, so bare with me. I plan on writting a lot more if you guys ask me to! **

**This is for my beautiful, amazing, and always supportive girlfriend, Merry Christmas, baby!**

The couple watched the clock as the seconds ticked by. 11:59pm. The only sound in the room is the boys' excited breath, and the sound of the ipod on its lowest setting in the background.

12:00am

"Merry Christmas, Blaine." Kurt breathed

"Merry Christmas, Kurt." Blaine replied

"I love you." Blaine whispered after a few seconds passed, his lips ghosting over Kurts delicate skin.

"Hmm..Love you too." Kurt smiled, rolling over in his bed to find Blaine's lips with his own.

The two lovers lips moved together in a perfectly mastered dance, one they've been practicing for a long time. Kurt whimpered, the sound high and breathy, as Blaine's tongue searched out his own and Blaine rolled them over so he was on top of his boyfriend.

"B-blaine…God, Blaine." Kurt moaned, thrusting his hips up to get any kind of friction to his hardening member as his hands wandered into his lovers curls.

"Shh…Your dad will hear you." Blaine murmured softly

"Let him." Kurt groaned, rolling them over again so he was on top and grinding down into Blaine.

"Ohh, Kurt..Hmm…As great as this is…I t-think we should stop…" Blaine breathed heavily

"Fine." Kurt said getting up and moving to his side of the king sized bed.

"Aww, come on Kurt don't be like that." Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "Baby, you know I'd be more than happy to make love to you if you're dad wasn't so close, and his shot gun wasn't loaded at all times"

"I know." Kurt sighed "I just wish you weren't so hott all the time…I've never been so sexually frustrated in my _life_…"

"I know the feeling, love, But we're both lucky Burt even agreed to let me stay for Christmas."

"Yeah, that's true. I had to beg for _hours_, Blaine, _HOURS_. Do you even know what that's like? Its terrible."

"I'm Glad you did it." Blaine smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Me too. I love you." Kurt said, again.

"I'm in love with you." Blaine replied, kissing Kurt soundly.

"I think we should get some sleep." Kurt broke away from the kiss. "Finn is a child, he'll be up at the ass crack of dawn and wanting us up to open presents."

"Actually, if you don't mind…I kind of want to give you my present right now…If that's alright…" Blaine said nervously

"Yes, I've been dying to see what you got me. Please, please, please!" Kurt sat up and smiled like a child.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Blaine said getting up, kissing Kurt one last time, to go down stairs to get the very small box in the very back of the Christmas tree and tiptoeing up the stairs and through the hallway to Kurts room.

"Close your eyes." Blaine said entering the room with his hands behind his back.

Kurt did as he was told and shut his eyes and held his hands out with a big smile on his face. Blaine grinned and sat cross-legged across from Kurt on the bed, knees touching. Taking a steadying breath, he held his hand with the box in it and opened it with the other.

"Open your eyes." Blaine whispered.

Kurt opened his eyes and gasped. Inside the box was a small ring, small diamonds placed inside the weaves of silver metal, looking like a sparkling vine. Kurt's eyes went wide, looking from the ring to Blaine and back to the ring.

"Blaine...is that…" Kurt began

"It's not an engagement ring." Blaine said, and Kurt relaxed considerably. "It's a promise. A promise that I'll always love you, a promise that I'll never leave you, and that one day, after we get out of Lima, after college, we will get married. Please say you'll except it."

"I-i…Oh my god, Of course I will!" Kurt squealed throwing his arms around Blaine's neck and kissing him for all he was worth.

The next morning, as the family sat around in the living room, all talking and buzzing about that mornings events, a young couple sat on the love seat, holding hands tightly, one wearing a beautiful promise ring, and both head's filled with images of their future. Together

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Tell me if you liked it, what you would have changed, if you didn't like it, etc.(: REVIEW, LOVES!**


End file.
